Thunder Grays - A Hero's Departure
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: When everypony suddenly disappears, our hero searches all over Equestria for them. However, when something goes wrong, will our hero be able to pull through in the end? Or will this be where it all ends? Please R&R.


Thunder Grays – A Hero's Departure

"Good morning, sweetie."

I awoke to the sweet, angelic voice of my dear wife, Fluttershy. It was a great way to start the morning, especially since she did it in the most sweetest and softest voice you've ever heard.

"Good morning, Your Highness." I replied to her.

She looked at me and shook her head slowly. "Thunder, you know you don't have to address me as such, you know. You are Prince to my Princess and don't have to call me 'Your Highness.' Only ponies like Luna, Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight, and yourself don't have to address us in royalty. Everypony else does."

"As you wish, dear." I answered with a smile. I got out of the bed and went out onto the castle's balcony. It was a gorgeous day here in Canterlot, not a single cloud in the sky. I looked down below towards all the subjects that were out enjoying this fine day. I smiled at them then started to head on back inside the castle. Things have been different around here since Celestia departed and Luna gave up her royal power to Fluttershy and Twilight. First and foremost, we see our friends a little less often than we used to, but still quite frequently.

Another thing that has changed is the roles of our rulers. When Celestia and Luna were in charge, Celestia rose the Sun while Luna rose the Moon. Since Fluttershy has no magic whatsoever, Twilight took those roles and Fluttershy took the role of making sure all was right in the kingdom, since Twilight didn't have any wings. As for myself, I took over the role of being captain of the Royal Guard and let Shining Armor spend more time with Cadence.

The thing that I love the most, you know, besides ruling alongside my Fluttershy, is the fact that we haven't seen or even heard from any villains like Discord or anypony else the entire time of our rule. Fluttershy and Twilight have ruled Equestria for almost six years. As for myself, I became a Prince about four years ago when I asked Fluttershy for her hoof in marriage. Ever since then, things have never looked better.

Twilight and I are currently on our way to go spend the day with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy and Spike, Twilight's assistant, couldn't come since they were needed in Manehattan for some classified royal duties. As we entered the courtyard, the guards started to prepare the Royal Chariot. Twilight stopped them and told the guards that that wasn't necessary.

"We decided to take the train to Ponyville just like we used to travel." Twilight told them.

"You heard the Princess." I said. "At ease! Return to your posts!"

The guards then started to their positions as Twilight and I made our way towards the Canterlot Train Station. We stood up on the platform and waited for about ten minutes before the train had arrived. Once we had boarded the train, we were kindly escorted to a private car by the conductor himself. Not wanting to argue, Twilight and I followed the conductor to the car and sat next to each other by the window. A few moments later, the train started moving and we were on our way to Ponyville.

The ride wasn't that long but Twilight and I managed to strike up a conversation the entire way through. I remember when Twilight first became Princess, she dedicated a statue of Celestia and Luna and had it showcased in the town square in Canterlot. I knew how much Celestia meant to Twilight and understood why she had done such a thing.

"Why Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"What?"

"Why did you pick Fluttershy?" She asked me.

"If you mean, 'Why did I ask for her hoof in marriage,' it's simply because I love her very much."

"Are you sure it wasn't for the title 'Prince?'"

I looked at Twilight in total shock. "Of course not! I love Fluttershy and did not pick her just for the title 'Prince.'"

"Good answer." Twilight responded, "I was just testing you to see what you would say." She smiled at me and playfully nudged my shoulder with her hoof.

"Typical Twilight, always testing everypony." I said, playfully nudging her shoulder with my hoof.

"It's better to be prepared than to not be at all." She told me.

"And it's wise to think nobly than to nobly be wise."

Twilight laughed, "What did you say?"

"I made that up off the top of my head." I answered. We shared one more laugh before finally arriving at the Ponyville Train Station. Stepping off the train, we looked to our right ans saw everypony else waiting there. We were greeted with a warm welcome by everypony and were prepared to have an exciting and fun-filled day today.

The first thing we did was head on over to Sugar Cube Corner to go check up on how Mr. and Mrs. Cake's babies were doing. The little tykes seem to grow more and more each time we see them. Pinkie enjoys watching them grow into a Pegasus and a unicorn everyday, saying it fills her heart with joy. Next, we headed on over to the park to have a nice, relaxing picnic. Today seemed like the perfect day for one and what better place to have one than here in the park, right?

…...

Night was upon arrival when Twilight and I returned to Canterlot. I got to witness first-hoof Twilight lower the Sun and raise the Moon, something I rarely ever get to see. It was a pretty sight to see, considering how hard it is to raise and lower them both. Twilight and her magic is pretty awesome. Anyway, with the Moon raised now, it was time for everypony to head on home and rest up for the night.

Heading on back to the castle, we ran into the original Princess of the night, Luna. Since she no longer rules Equestria, she gave that title up to Twilight Sparkle. It has been a while since we last saw Luna here at the castle. I remember when she gave up her power to Fluttershy and Twilight, we let her stay here in the castle while she looked for a new place to stay. She said she wanted to stay here in Canterlot after she saw the statue of her sister showcased in the town square. She managed to find a house that had a wonderful view of the statue of her sister, Celestia.

We ran into Luna and had managed to start up a conversation and catch up with her.

"How are you holding up, Luna?" Twilight asked. "Is everything alright?"

Luna looked at Twilight and had nothing but a smile on her face. "We are holding up just fine, Twilight Sparkle. Everything is alright since we get to see our sister Celestia each and every day. We don't think we thanked you for your generous offer of that statue of her, so, thank you very much for it...it means a lot to us."

"It's my pleasure," Twilight answered back, "she meant a lot to all of us. It seemed like the right thing to do."

Luna nodded, then turned her attention towards me. "And how about you, Thunder? How's being a Prince and all that going for you? Everything fine?"

"It couldn't be any better, Luna." I replied.

Luna smiled at me and then looked up out the window, towards the sky. She seemed to do this a lot since Celestia passed on, always saying she moved to the city in the sky. It was indeed a tragic day when news rang out that Celestia did pass but life calls everypony at one point, and hers seemed to come earlier than expected.

Luna broke the silence after a while. "Do you think that she was a good ruler?"

"Of course sh was." Twilight responded.

"How about I?"

Twilight hesitated for a quick second, but answered, "You were as good as she was, Luna."

"But it was our, err, my fault that she's no longer with us...none of that should have happened..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Luna," Twilight said, "you were being controlled by Discord at the time. If it makes you feel any better, we sent him far, far away, encased in his stone stature once more. We won't be seeing him ever again."

Luna turned from the window towards Twilight and myself. "It still doesn't relinquish the feeling of emptiness inside of me. I miss my sister very much..."

Twilight walked up to Luna and comforted her as best as she could. "There, there, Luna. It'll be alright. I'm sure your sister is looking down on you right now telling you it's not your fault."

"Thank you for your kindness, Twilight Sparkle." Luna replied. "Now I must be going. All of you have a good night now."

"You have a good night too, Luna." Twilight said.

"I'll have one of the guards walk you home, Luna." I told her. "I'll make sure you get home safely."

"Thank you kindly, Thunder." Luna said as she proceeded out the doors of the castle. Twilight and I then proceeded to our rooms and slept through the night.

…...

The next morning, I awoke to find that my Fluttershy still hadn't returned. I figured that the duties in Manehattan were very important, keeping her and Spike over there longer than expected. Anyway, I got out of the bed and headed on outside onto the balcony. I got outside and noticed that our subjects weren't outside. The streets of Canterlot were empty, though I couldn't place my hoof on why they were. I thought that maybe it was too early in the morning but when I saw the clock, it read 12:00 noon on the dot. I looked around and noticed that nopony was here. I was left alone.

I headed back inside the castle to tell Twilight about the empty streets. When I got to her room, I opened the door and went inside. Upon reaching her bed, I removed the covers, revealing that Twilight was also gone! I looked all over the castle and couldn't find her anywhere.

I took to the streets to at least find another pony. No matter where I went, I was alone. Nopony else was here and I didn't know why.

"Where is everypony!?" I screamed, listening to the echo of my voice.

I didn't know what happened so I decided to go to Ponyville and clear my head up. When I arrived in Ponyville, I noticed that nopony was there either.

_What is going on here? _I said to myself. _Where is everypony?_

I looked high, and I looked low. I had looked everywhere and still I couldn't find anypony.

_What if I really am all alone? _I thought.

I decided to check the Crystal Empire next to see if there was somepony there. When I had arrived, I noticed the streets were empty as well. I went inside the Crystal Castle and searched all over for either Princess Cadence or Prince Shining Armor. I even searched for any of their guards and still had no luck in finding anypony.

I made it to the top of the Crystal Castle and was in the room where the Crystal Heart was held, before Twilight and Spike had found it long ago. I went outside and shouted at the top of my lungs, "Where is everypony!?"

The top of the Crystal Castle was actually a lot higher than I thought. I was becoming light-headed and began to lose my balance. I had taken a stumble forward and had slipped off the side of the castle. Before I could fly myself away safely, I had lost consciousness. The only other thing I remember is hearing a "Splat" noise...

…...

I began to hear voices inside my head as I tried to open my eyes.

"Look, Fluttershy," somepony said, "he's waking up!"

I had opened my eyes to notice that I was laying on a hospital bed. I looked around and saw Twilight and Fluttershy, along with Luna and...

"Princess Celestia?" I said, shocked at her appearance. "How are you here? You passed on after Nightmare Moon and Discord overthrew you from your throne almost six years ago!"

Celestia looked at me oddly while Fluttershy spoke up.

"Thunder," she said softly, "you've been in a coma for about six years."

"What?"

"After Celestia forced Discord to release you, you passed out and we brought you here. The doctors said you fell into a coma and I've come here ever since that day Discord made you breathe fire across Ponyville."

"So, you're saying that it was all a dream? That none of that ever happened?"

"Exactly." answered Fluttershy.

"So, what you're saying is that Celestia didn't pass on, her and Luna are still the rulers of Equestria, Twilight and you aren't Princesses, and you're not my wife?"

Everypony looked at each other in total shock. After a while, they had all began laughing.

"You sure have an active imagination, Thunder." Celestia told me. "But none of that ever happened."

"You've been here," Luna continued, "you've always been here."

"And they're in charge of Equestria," Twilight added, "not Fluttershy and I."

"But I am your wife." Fluttershy concluded, raising her hoof, revealing a ring. She then rose my as I noticed a ring was on it. "I knew how you felt and I felt the same way. I knew you would ask when you woke up, but I just couldn't wait. I've waited two years to see your eyes again and for you to see your wife. This is what you wanted, right?"

I looked at Fluttershy and moved her mane with my hoof, revealing both of her eyes. "This is what I've always wanted, Fluttershy. With the exception of the coma, this is what I wanted all along."

"I knew it was, Thunder." Fluttershy said as she kissed my cheek.

…...

A month had passed before Fluttershy and I had actually gotten married It was the best day I've ever had and I had never felt happier than what I was right this very moment. After the ceremonies, we asked Rainbow Dash to perform a sonic rainboom for us. Once she did, me and Fluttershy began to fly off into the sunset together, holding each others hoof.


End file.
